Impersonation
by attitudetwinz
Summary: What if Hitomi was sent to Gaea as a baby? Alternate Universe, I need help with who Hitomi will end up with! Characters from Fushigi Yuugi and Fruits Basket.
1. A Young Soul

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Escaflowne. I just love writing what I think should of happened.  
  
Attitudetwin Kat: I'm back again!!! Well while i was daydreaming about stuff in my head I got an interesting idea so I thought I would try it out. Also please read my note in the end it's sorta IMPORTANT, to me anyways.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy....also I want to dedicate this to my partner author Attitudetwin Kris. Thanks for being such a great friend to me, even though I usually intimidate the people around me. I'm glad you weren't afraid to befriend me. It means alot to me.  
  
  
Impersonation For a Soul  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: A Young Soul Abandoned  
  
  
  
  
A small park in Kyoto, Japan.....  
  
  
  
"What should we do with her?" A petite woman asked the older man before her, in her arms was a small bundle hidden in a fuzzy blue blanket. The woman had jade colored eyes and soft chestnut colored hair. The man's chocolate light brown bangs completely covered his icy blue eyes as he looked at his wife inpertubably.  
  
"We leave her somewhere. We certainly don't need a daughter, escpecially one that looks so frail, she'll break easily." He replied gruffly, his blue eyes holding heavy annoyance. The woman that was his wife just sighed and said,"Do you have any suggestions of where to leave her? I certainly don't know where we could leave a child without it crying all the time."   
  
"This child is different. She doesn't cry out for anyone, it's almost as if she knows what we were going to do to her eventually. So we should leave her somewhere nobody will discover her, all right Marie?" His eyes didn't even soften when he looked his wife in the eyes, hers didn't either.   
  
Marie's facade held such indifference on the outside, yet on the inside she was guilty and sad. Guilty because she was going to abandon her own child, only to satisfy her husbands needs. She was inevitably sad for not even protesting, though she liked her only born. She looked down towards the quiet bundle in her arms and ruefully smiled as she gazed into the baby's eyes that mirrored her own. Her husband was right, it was as if the child knew what was going on. The baby girl's emerald like jade eyes held a stoicness to them when they should carry carefreeness, that all babies carried. Though this little child was different, she was tough. Marie could feel it, yet she couldn't express her emotion towards her husband. He was too cold, too uncaring. "If that is what you want Mamorou, we will leave her. How about in the forests nearby?"  
  
Mamorou inwardly flinched, his wife's voice held pangs of pain with her sharp statement. He too looked at the child in Marie's arms. The baby girl had light brown hair like his own, and blank stoic emerald jade eyes that wasn't fitting upon the face of a one year old child. She is much like her mother and me, but I'm sorry dear Hitomi. We cannot care for you. We simply are not ready for a child. I'm sorry my dear girl. "The forests would be fine."  
  
They headed towards the forests near the discreet setting they were once in. They found a clearing filled with blooming wildflowers, a beautiful sight for a family. Yet, they were not going to be family anymore soon.   
  
Taking out a sheet of paper, the young brunette wrote down the child's first name. She also elegantly added a few notes, making sure that no one was returning for the child. Settling the now folded message in the soft blanket that warmed the young child, in a spot where the finders would recognize it.   
  
"It's time. We should leave now. Why did you write a message? I doubt anyone would find her anytime soon..." The blue eyed man said, his voice monotonous yet holding traces of guilt. How could he do this? It was utterly cruel. Except to them.  
  
"Hope Mamorou. It' s just hope that I hold, knowing she will be taken in by someone else. Then she will be happy. We are not ready for this kind of life, she would not be happy." With that said, the couple just took the last few minutes to lock the young child's feature's into their memories. They left quickly trying to not look back because of the dishonorable deed they were going through.  
  
What they didn't know was that the Tapestries of Fate had different plans.   
  
A bright, luminous column of light shot out of the dark night sky hovered upon the silent child. Lifting baby the one year old child towards the sky and space.  
  
  
  
  
Attitudetwin Kat: Well.....what did you think? Do you like, or hate? Anyways thank you for reading my story, and I hope you review it too! I would greatly appreciate it!!   
  
I'm sorta stumped on a problem I've been having with a desicion concerning the future chapters.  
What pairing should I have this fic be?  
Here's your choices:  
1) Dilandau/Hitomi (My personal fav.)  
2) Folken/Hitomi (uuughh...)  
3) Van/Hitomi (uuugh...well THAT'S really original)  
4) Shesta/Hitomi or Miguel/Hitomi or one of the DS/Hitomi  
  
  
PLEASE HELP!!! I CAN'T DECIDE!!! 


	2. Broken Trusts

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, I wish I did then Hitomi would be in a whole different light. But I don't so don't sue, I only own a chocolate bar I stole from my twin sister.  
  
  
AN: I also would like to thank you all for the help but I have decided that she will have a crush on someone throughout some of the chapters. Then *dun dun dun dun* she unknowingly falls for another person. I hope you think that's a good idea so far. Sorry I can't tell you the identity of the guys but you'll have to wait, because I don't like telling people things ahead of time.   
  
  
I also would like to dedicate this to my twin author Kris. If any of you like Otown, you should check her fics out at our profile. They aren't that bad.  
  
  
*...* = flashback  
( ... ) = thoughts   
  
  
Impersonation for a Soul  
  
  
Chapter One: Broken Trusts  
  
  
  
  
"Hahahahahah Wheeee!! Do that again Papa!!" A young girl around the age of six or seven rotations squealed.  
  
  
An obviously older man was laughing with his daughter as he put her back on the ground. "Dear child give your Father a break! You have too much energy!" The man had sky blue eyes and platinun blonde short hair, his daughter and himself looking nowhere near similiar.   
  
  
"But that was so much fun!!" The little girl's emerald jade orbs glittered with glee, as she jumped up and down on the earth below her.  
  
  
The man just smiled and picked up his energetic daughter and placed her on one side of his broad shoulders. The man had a very built frame, so he could easily carry the young girl's very light weight. His name was Caleb Barton, and his lovely wife; Lorelei Barton. "Well let's get going, your birthday is tomorrow. You are turning seven rotations."   
  
  
A small smile formed on the young girl's face," Yes, it sure is. I'm gonna be seven and all grown up." The girl's light brown hair cascaded down one side of face as she hugged her father. "There's no one on this planet that I trust as much you and mama. I love you so very much, never lie to me please."  
  
  
A hint of regret flashed by the man's face. "Yes ...you are growing up so fast." He looked lovingly at the youth on his shoulder. "No matter what, I will always love you." He sounded so solemn and sincere. Even though the girl beleived he was her real father, he wasn't. He had never told his young child, he would break the heavy trust given to him from his daughter. He sometimes wondered how she would take it if she found out.   
  
  
The child didn't respond to the elder man's response. She had never told her parents she loved them until now. Mostly because the brunette found them suspicious of her, she just didn't trust them for some reason. She lightly giggled as she was carried back home, the country of Zaibach.  
  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
  
Rays of light shown upon the girl's young face the next morning, awakening from her slumber. "Today's my birthday today," the child whispered to herself, her voice melancholy for some reason. "I hate my birthday gatherings. All the other children tease me, telling me mommy and father aren't my real parents. They always say I look nothing like my mama and father." A few tears slid down the child's golden tan face, as her her etheral emerald jade eyes took a far away look. "If mama and papa weren't my real parents they would have never taken me in." Her eyes then filled with a sudden determination and reassurance,"Of course they're my real mama and papa! They tell me they love me everyday! They say I'm their child, I'm not going to beleive those dumb bullies." A wry smile came to the child's face, as she got of the canopy bed and silk sheets. "My mama and papa would never lie to me anyways. If they did I would never forgive them..."  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
*"Hey orphan child, where's your real mother and father? huh?! Tell me!" A boy taunted, he looked a good half foot taller than the girl in front of him.  
  
  
Hitomi's emerald jade irisises were stoic, her mouth was in a slight frown. Her tiny hands were balled into little fists. A low growl finding its way up the girl's throat.   
  
  
"Aww is the little orphan mad? Hahah! Oh no I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my breeches!" The little group behind him snickered, also sayin things like "orphan child" and "Where's your real parents?"  
  
  
Even though the child wanted so very much to jump the older boy in front of her, she knew she would lose. There was also the fact that his friends would back him up so she was outnumbered. Unlike a child her age, she made her voice menacing and dangerously low. "You are wrong. Mama and Papa would never lie to me. I trust them, they would never betray my trust I bestowed to them either..." Hitomi had to grind out the last words in her statement, crystalline tears were building up in her blurry emerald eyes.  
  
  
"I think that's enough," a new voice broke into the dispute. Hitomi looked straight into her father's eyes,"Papa..."  
  
  
Caleb Barton inwardly winced, his daughters gaze was boring holes into his very soul. Green emerald jade eyes filled with such hope and love, he was burdened with such guilt. "Little one come with me, Mama and I need to talk to you..."  
  
  
The now seven rotation old child's innocent yet wise eyes widened slightly, betrayal being the most dominant feature on the young girl's face. Silver tears finally made their way down Hitomi's golden tan face. "No... please no... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Swiftly turning around and heading in the opposite direction, she stopped abruptly before the older child that were now silent. Facing the group of children and letting them view her hurt and tortured face, made them wince immediately from remorse and guilt. "Are you happy now?.." She whispered, her greif clear in her voice with strong traces of anger swelling in her soul. Her light golden brown hair cascaded over her eyes, hiding her face. Then she ran furiously, making her way to her bedroom not clearly seeing what was in front of her.   
  
  
Opening the door to her bedroom in a rush, she accidentally tripped over her own two feet. A strangled sob erupted out of Hitomi's throat, she didn't get up because she too busy drowning in the intense emotion of betrayal. Too busy to see two figures standing at the entrance of her door.  
  
  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
Hitomi was now sleeping, but it wasn't peaceful. Her face had a slight pikish hue and her mouth was in the form of a small "o", she looked highly innocent. Beside the bed she was now sleeping in, a female figure sat in a chair. It was Caleb Barton's wife; Lorelei, a beautiful yet exotic kind woman. She had long ebony hair and gorgeous onyx eyes, which were a large contrast with her pallor skin complexion.   
  
  
Lorelei's face held such heavy sadness. (My dear child, what have I done? I should have told you the truth instead of leading you on. Letting you beleive we were truly your birth parents, was a large mistake. We should have let you known.) The woman's onyx eyes took on a look of regret, as she intently stared at the slumbering child. (From the start I knew you were a child different from any other, you are wise beyond your years dearest. You istantly were hesitant over social actions and greeting people. You were a hard child to get close to, it was hard for Caleb and I to earn your trust. We weren't able to bribe you like most children, you weren't spoiled. You barely needed anything from us.) The dark haired woman sighed and turned her head towards the sound of the door opening, in came her husband a tired look on his face.   
  
  
(Please let this be a dream, please let this be just a terrible terrible dream) Hitomi thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see her 'parents' standing in front of her. (No.. it has to be a dream.. I gave them my trust and I returned thier affection. I never lied to them, I was always honest.. always honest because I thought they were always honest with me. They led me on.. they've been lying to me ever since I was able to talk, and even earlier than that... How could you do this to me? Mama... Papa... How?) Fresh new tears were now slowly watering up in Hitomi's eyes, blurring her vision.   
  
  
Hitomi's 'mother' spoke to her 'daughter' in a voice of comfort, or tried to. "Hitomi, we're sorry we never told you... but we didn't have the heart to. We wanted a child so very much, and when we found you. It was like a miracle. We didn't know it would effect you so much." Sky blue eyes belonging to Hitomi's 'Father' was sympathetic and and caring at 'his' little girl. "Hitomi..."  
  
  
Hitomi suddenly stopped crying, a revelation of thoughts swirled in her mind. (Why should I be crying? I should be angry. Angry at the two people I trusted the most betraying the honest relationship we hold no held.)   
"Leave." Hitomi's voice took on a slight monotone.  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Both husband and wife said in unison, their eyes taking on shock. Her 'father's' eyes softened, and he whispered softly,"Hitomi...."  
  
  
"Leave. Me. Alone." Her voice, unlike a child's was cool calm and collected. Though there was trembling rage and anger underlying her command.  
  
  
Lorelei looked at her daughter, and firmly tried to talk some sense into her daughter. "But Dear....."  
  
  
"LEAVE!! PLEASE, JUST GO!!" Her voice was now trembling with held back rage and unnerving coolness. It was scaring the shocked adults, how could a child have these kinds of emotions stored into their mind?  
  
  
Both of the 'parents' were shocked tremendously, but were silent as they walked out of the room. The man shooting a sorrowful backwards glance only to be met with a child's blank face.  
  
  
Hearing the tell-tale click of the door close, Hitomi got off of her warm bed. From under her bed she grabbed a large silk bag and walked to the dressers in her room. Underneath all the many dresses she took out a few pairs of pants, wich were all black. (I don't know why mother said wearing pants was a disgrace to ladies. I find them alot more comfortable then dresses.) she thought. She also took out a dark green long-sleeved tunic, and slipped out of her dress to change into some breeches and the tunic. Hitomi took out a few more spare tunics and stuffed them into her bag along with some pairs of pants, then headed towards the door.  
  
  
The many hallways of the small castle she lived in was dank and dark, silently opening the door wider and slipping out down the hallways. After walking for a few minutes she arrived in the kitchen, opening one of the many cupboards. Getting what she wanted, she stealthily made her way towards the back entrance, her exit to the outside world.   
  
  
Dark, mysterious trees hovered at the side of the small castle, a forest. Breaking in a dead run, she headed towards the forests. Escaping the life she now once lived.   
  
  
Hitomi couldn't tell how long she's been running, escaping but she had a good idea of how far. (It isn't far enough. I need to go farther into the forests. I don't want to go back.) she thought silently to herself. Although her mind was encouraging her to go longer, her body acted otherwise. Hitomi tiredly fell onto a soft patch of grass, letting her body take control of her actions. Her eyes closed slowly, letting her body refresh with sleep. Letting unconciousness consume her.   
  
  
She wasn't sure how far she was from home, but at the moment she didn't care. Hitomi would worry about that in the morning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Kat: Phew! I finally finished it this chapter! I hope you like it, I really appreciate all the reviews I had for this story. Thank you everybody.   
  
I would also appreciate it if you like my idea for the next few chapters. I'm sorry if this story is sorta dramatic or angsty.  
  
Anyways I would like to thank um:...  
  
superstar, Jeremiah, bolty, steph, Guardian of the Sea, Feuer, ~*Angel_eyes66*~, jade, little misfit, dance goddess, Ashley, winter light, Megami_no_Yasha, CSMars, Little Lam, Nikkismith2000, Persephone of Abydos, Xelena, Ihriegirl, WolfClawz, Artemis_Moon, Feathers of the Wind, Phibrizo's_Toy, Sailor Zel (Esca Freak), Threnody, Sally Fox, guardian angel, camille, shadow mistress, mini me, star 0704, Sakura Mystic Moon, and ~*normalisboring*~  
  
  
Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions.  
  
Oh wait I forgot to repeat: This is dedicated to my twin author buddy; Attitudetwin Kris. Thanx for being a good twin sister and friend. 


	3. Past Flutter

__

Impersonation

Chapter: Past Flutter

Many years have passed…

It was a grand day for a celebration in Zaibach; crowds of anticipating people were gathered near a large steel walled fortress. Twin oversized black metal doors were closed securely, and a few guards stood post from stands higher than the length of the doors themselves. Many sturdy looking men, all shapes and sizes were waiting anxiously a few meters from the towering entrance.

"Excuse me ma'am," a young boy uttered as he accidentally plowed into a plump lady and her teen son. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, spouting apologies profusely and rubbing his hands together. 

The teen son of the lady gave a small smile, "it's alright. I believe you have apologized more than enough times!" The teen laughed, his bright blue eyes twinkling as he held out his hand in an inviting manner. "My name's Shesta, yours?" 

Grinning sheepishly, the young boy lifted his gaze off the floor and mumbled, "Hi…Hikou." Hikou's eyes were a luminous green, a stunning mix of fresh leaf and stone jade. His hair was a wild disarray of short tendrils the color of copper gold, framing his effeminate face prettily.

__

I almost feel sorry for the poor lad. He looks so out of place and small. Shesta thought, observing Hikou's thin lanky form. Shesta towered over him by a good couple inches and had a more distinct male build as opposed to the frail almost feminine appearance of Hikou. If it weren't for his flat chest and sword strapped to his belt, he could pass for a woman. 

"Well…I should get going…Good Luck." Hikou suddenly felt self conscious and uncomfortable by Shesta's close scrutiny, so he said his leave and scurried away. 

__

That was close thought Hikou and let out the breath he unconsciously held back. Running a hand through his hair, he hoped he wouldn't run into any more strangers that would scrutinize his appearance. Trudging along, the small youth observed his surroundings, many spectators and anxious men ranging from slight to bulking. Hikou sighed, letting waves of intimidation fall over him, _how could he compete against these Goliaths? _"Damn. The only think I've got is a sword and dry humor…what a waste." The green-eyed youth grumbled, kicking up dirt. 

"Itai!" Suddenly, Hikou felt all the wind get knocked out of him and stumbled to the ground clumsily. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he snapped, looking up he found himself face to face with large russet orbs and an innocent face. "Uh…" 

Automatically, the person bowed repeatedly while spouting apologies profusely. This person reminded him of his earlier interaction with that new guy Shesta. Hikou couldn't tell whether it was a male or female because he/she was slight and thin limbed not unlike him. 

Hikou's face flushed, the he/she was very clumsy and when he bowed the person almost bowled the green-eyed youth over again. "Erm…maybe you should get up?" Hikou spoke very lowly, in a soft voice that seemed to fit with his effeminate features. 

The he/she launched off of Hikou, still sputtering admissions of guilt. The unidentifiable gendered being was finally determined as male…but Hikou wasn't sure. This russet-eyed youth who was probably only an inch or so shorter than him was very feminine looking. He had a rounded face with large russet colored eyes and a long braid coming out of the back of his head the color of chocolate. 

Hikou laughed lightly, in a lilting tone and waved his hand dismissively. "No, no it's okay! Don't wo-"

Unexpectedly, a fanfare of trumpets roared, interrupting Hikou in his words. Brushing off the russet-eyed boy, Hikou rushed towards the din of clamor. 

"Finally!"

********************************

Finally, the new general in the Zaibach militia would conclude his pick to the expecting men. His pale fair features contrasted sharply with the dark blue and black armor of his suit, his narrow eyes were indiscernible, shifting from crimson violet to carmine red. He was a vision of strength and one to be greatly respected. 

"I thank you for all coming to participate in an even like this. To become one of the elite, a Dragonslayer, but unfortunately most of you will be disappointed…" The general's voice was sly and mocking as he paced on the platform, not meeting any hopeful faces in any chance to refrain from laughing. "Not all of you will have the honor of serving under one as great as me! So suck it up!" 

Dilandau heard a discrete cough from his right side, causing him to glare swiftly at him, but remembered he had an audience. Switching his attention back to the audience, he continued as if he was never interrupted. "Now…I will satisfy your curiosities and announce my new Slayers…Miguel Lorriene…Touya Dehounne…"

*****************

__

Hikou Zaghnn…Waitaminute…That's me! 

"Huh? Whoa!" Hikou blinked and stumbled towards the platform, feeling numb from shock. He hardly noticed the familiar youth with a chocolate braid patting his back as he came to a parade rest beside the other new slayers. 

__

Hitomi's soon to be forgotten; now only Hikou will be known and remembered.

*******

Tohru couldn't believe it. She was finally going to see him again! Kyou! The young boy who left her years ago, somehow transformed from a scrawny boy to a amber eyed Adonis. Kyou was a very handsome...gorgeous seventeen year old man. Reminiscing of past memories drudged up hated realities for Tohru as thoughts grated her mind. 

__

He left me all alone…just to be a Dragonslayer. He promised me everything in one true moment of joy for me and broke everyone he made in one sentence and a cold glance. We grew up to be best friends and you took me for granted, leaving me to wait.

__

Forever in misery…

Tohru felt her lips start to frown but firmly kept her blank mask on her face. The mask she made sure was familiar to her features, a blank indifferent façade to match her new person. 

Tohru felt an odd fluttering curling in her belly when she stepped onto the platform, patting the familiar green-eyed youth. 

"There he is…" Tohru whispered, the wind carrying her words off into oblivion as her breath caught. 

He changed a lot from the skinny fourteen year old that left her three years ago. His once wide crimson brown orbs were narrower, their color polished amber. His height was towering and his formerly bony arms were thicker with a muscular build that seemed to send delicious warm tingles through her body. His fiery red locks were the only feature that hadn't seemed to change; short and unruly bangs framed Kyou's intense amber irises. 

Maybe it was still the same old Kyou from Romania, * the boy that managed to capture such strong affections from her. 

__

Kyou…

Tohru froze, and then drew her face into a cold indifferent visage; her deep russet eyes were clouded by a beautiful olive green partially. 

__

Tohru you're here to prove something! Plus, he'll never recognize you, it's been too long and you aren't Tohru Honda anymore! Wise up. 

The little voice inside her head was right, she wasn't Tohru Honda anymore. That fierce tomboy was under a new alias, a new face, and a new persona. 

__

You are now the face of Touya Dehounne…a Dragonslayer in the ranks. 

Tohru was oblivious to repeated glances of a redheaded Dragonslayer, his amber eyes darkening partly to mahogany. Recognition flashed momentarily through his intense eyes, only to have it come as quickly as it came.

*********

"Each of you will have a roommate for now until…you get more familiar with the ranks of the Zaibach army. For now, I'll let you all get settled and then there will be a meet to go over standards and procedures." 

Kyou was very distinct as he walked along side a comrade Dragonslayer; his fiery mane seemed to stand out against the normal neutral hair colors. His copper eyes were sharp, feline like with angled features that were sly and intimidating. 

Something was bothering the redhead as he listened to Gatti continues speaking to the new recruits, his feline eyes glancing furtively at a russet eyed youth. He was younger than him, Kyou was sure of, and also much more slender and short. Kyou smirked, thoughts of being able to crush the puny boy with only a flick of a wrist running through his head. Suddenly he frowned, feeling something was amiss. The amber eyed man felt as if he should know that new recruit his thoughts kept straying back to…_Touya, that's his name? _

Touya's features were certainly not angular, but round and cherubic. His large russet olive eyes that glimmered with almost innocence was an eyesore in the crowds of military personnel, it was very out of place. His features reminded Kyou of somebody…someone from long ago. A person Kyou left behind, the reason for his regret. 

__

Tohru…

The air around the redhead suddenly became tense as his mouth twitched into an angry scowl of shameful longing. He wasn't supposed to remember her, she was his past…and he left it to pursue a better future. 

"Kyou?! KYOU!" General of the Dragonslayers, Dilandau Albatou, scowled at Kyou's distracted face. 

"Eh?" Kyou blinked, ramming his reverie of past regrets to the back of his mind and straightening up. He piped, "My apologies, Lord Dilandau, it won't happen again."

Dilandau nodded in acknowledgment, frown plastered firmly on his pale visage, "Good to hear."

*******

Aiyaiyai yai!! I'm sorry fans for the really really really long wait for this chapter but I couldn't seem to write it out the way I wanted it! Finally, though I got everything in mind, and looky! My writing has even improved greatly! So please forgive me!

I'm not sure of the pairing with Hitomi, but for all you Furuba (or Fruits Basket) fans…this is also a Kyou/Tohru pairing! Yay! I love unusual pairings! I love Yuki to pieces but I think Kyou and Tohru make an adorable couple! 

Also in the later chapters, I might even take some characters from Fuushigi Yuugi! I love pairings with Yui! She's my fave FY character! 

Maybe Suboshi/Yui, but I'm leaning towards the even more uncommon Yui/Chichiri (Wai!! Chichiri is soo Hott!!)

Also I'd like to give a big thank you to all you patient fans of this story! I'm sorry again! But be happy now! I got my writing spirit back! 


	4. I know!

Impersonation:

Chapter Three: I know. 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, Fushigi Yuugi, or Furuba (Fruits Basket) I am merely borrowing the characters! So please do not sue, I only have candy wrappers from Halloween. ^_^ 

The boy with the braid was her roommate. She felt like the gods were punishing her for something insufferable. 

"Hey! You're my roommate, Awesome!" Touya announced happily, an ear-to-ear grin on his cherubic face. 

"Uh…right," Hikou mumbled and went to put his simple traveling bag in the plain drawer he was assigned to. Unruly bangs of copper gold curtained jade orbs as he slumped onto his bed. The sheets of the bed were very clean and had a stiff starchy texture, making Hikou suddenly feel almost sick.

Still being optimistic, Touya hopped onto the edge of Hikou's bed, "I'm not that bad ya know? I'm just trying to liven things up, I can't stand normalcy. I have to stick with out of the ordinary…or I really don't have anything at all…" A flicker of an unidentifiable emotion sparked in Touya's russet eyes before getting snubbed out with the twinkle of laughter. 

Hikou smiled, "I'm sorry I sounded rude…I guess I'm just not used to this whole new experience. I've been practically wandering most of the past three years."

Touya seemed to perk up, "Wandering?"

Hikou nodded, "Yeah, I've sort have been wandering for the last three years since I couldn't seem to hold a permanent residence with family…" Leaf jade eyes clouded over in sorrow before quickly being averted, silence rang thoroughly through the shared room. 

Knowing when to keep quiet, Touya went to lie on his bed with a bittersweet grin. "Demons of the past…" He whispered in a small, feminine voice before turning over and closing his eyes for rest. 

Hikou's half lidded eyes shot up, widening in shock, he looked curiously at Touya. A smile touched his effeminate face, "I know your secret now…Touya?" 

Her words were hushed, unheard by the other sleeping occupant. 

**********

Hikou and Touya sparred; parrying and attacking fluidly much like the deadly dance between victory and injury. Beads of perspiration lined their foreheads and their breath came in short quiet gasps. 

Touya may have been cheerful and innocent looking, but he wasn't one to overestimate, a note that engrained itself into Hikou's calculations. Touya was as limber and slender built as Hikou, and the russet-eyed youth was jumpy on attacks. Hikou watched as Touya deflected another assault of his blade and was quick at returning one of his own. 

Touya was good, but not good enough. 

Finally ending it, Hikou rammed the pommel of his sword into Touya's blade hand and laced his leg to curve under the braided youth's, efficiently tripping him. Immediately taking advantage of his aggressive opportunity, he lowered his weapon close to Touya's neck. His knee and empty hand trapping and crushing Hikou's opponent's upper limbs, rendering them immobile. 

"Looks like I've got you in a tight situation, any chance you might get out?" Hikou's low soft voice rasped loftily, an eyebrow arched in question.

"I don't think so! Look under your tummy." Touya smiled mockingly, his russet eyes twinkling merrily. 

Hikou glanced quickly towards his stomach, keeping a watchful eye on his opponent and noticed Touya's blade pressing firmly into his abdomen. Hikou's leaf jade eyes suddenly hardened and focused on russet eyes, he put more pressure on his blade hand. 

"Well, it's either a draw…or we can both end up losing." Hikou smirked dryly, "Or would you like to see who's final hit is more potent?"

Nervousness flashed through Touya's features fleetingly, and then turned semi-bitter, "I'm pretty sure that our deaths would solve most of our problems, right? After all, past problems are the hardest to redeem…or escape?" Touya's voice was hollow, the mask of false cheer washed away from his visage. This was the real person that hid from the outside world, fearing rejection. 

Hikou turned rigid, his eyes a frosty jade and lips in a bitter scowl. Mechanically he got up, and then walked to sit at the corner of the training chamber, ignoring the odd looks he was cast. Touya clambered up, regaining his usual cheery manner towards the sandy haired boy. 

His braid swooshing behind him, and merry grin in place, he held out his hand in consolation. "Hey, look at it this way…it's not really losing. We both won in different matters of speaking and maybe even learned a lesson, friends?"

Hikou seemed reluctant, slowly lifting his hand as a small smile descended on his lips. "You are right, I have learned something." He grasped Touya's hand tightly, "Friends."

__

I know your secret…you cannot hide from me.

***************

"Those two are pretty good Kyou, what do you think?" Gatti asked the redheaded soldier, he was resting quietly on a bench with Kyou. 

Intense mahogany eyes seemed to burn holes through the objects of question, his expression was unreadable with long red bangs shadowing his visage. Kyou grunted noncommittally, "I guess they're okay for amateurs…Chichiri?"

Another young man seated beside Kyou just smiled laughingly, "They are really good, for _anyone_, no da." 

"Only you would say something complimentary like that."

Chichiri just smiled innocuously. Chichiri was a handsome man in his early twenties, with a disarming grin and cheerful visage. He had amber gold eyes, or rather eye. A scar ran over his left eye, sealing it shut, but not marring his cute features, making him appear more battle worn. Long protruding blue bangs and a long thin ponytail at the base of his neck was his sported hairstyle. "Maybe so no da." 

Chichiri suddenly got up, the disarming grin still on his face, "I've got an errand I need to attend to. Bye."

***************

Refina wasn't in the stables.

Chichiri searched all over for the blonde haired woman and came out empty handed. He wasn't infatuated with that stable hand, Chichiri told himself, but knew he was only denying. 

Sighing the blue haired soldier sat on a bench nearby a black steed, he petted the animal's muzzle carefully and became lost in thought. As of lately, Refina had become a close special friend of his, a friend Chichiri began to think of a lot. 

Refina was a proud and confident woman, someone unattainable by his standards. She was elegance and beauty wrapped into one, with gold spun hair and dark brown eyes. She exuded a calm that made him fidgety and sweaty palmed. The golden-haired beauty was three years younger than his twenty-four years, and she still was able to make him feel like a child reaching for the pastry jar on the highest shelf. 

"Well, look what I have here! A knight and his steed, how charming." A voice called out in amusement, interrupting the golden-eyed soldier from his thoughts.

A figure in black armor walked up to Chichiri. Sparkling aqua eyes seemed to glow from under the oversized helmet the stranger wore, his face and form was hidden with extra-large black clothing. 

Chichiri blinked, a bit of color coming to his cheeks as he continued caring for the steed before him. "Hello" His voice was deep and baritone, seeming to have a laughing lilt to it. 

"Well aren't you going to correct me, or are you actually a knight?" The stranger questioned, and Chichiri found this person's voice to be melodic.

A voice definitely not male Chichiri confirmed. 

The aqua-eyed person continued, " It's a bit hard to believe when you are wearing Zaibach armor. Zaibach is too…non traditional, I don't believe they have that rank anymore."

Chichiri smiled, "I guess I'm not a knight then, although I have no objections. A knight is a high honor." 

"A knight is only a rank achieved by able men correct?" A slender tan hand reached out of the mass of black armor the person wore; reaching for the helmet he wore. 

Chichiri eyed this mysterious person, who seemed swamped in a mass of black mail and armor, was this a male or female? "I'm not opinionated, but I'm sure a woman could reach that status if they were able minded…" Chichiri trailed off, then quickly asked, "Who are you?"

A giggling emanated from underneath the large helmet, and the obstruction was lifted to reveal a young heart shaped face with glittering aqua orbs and short silver white hair. "I thought the gentleman was supposed to introduce himself to a lady before asking that question." A small smile touched her golden face, "But I guess I'm an exception! I'm not much of a lady anyways."

Chichiri blanched, "You are a woman!" His golden eye widened, and he dropped the grooming brush in shock. He didn't expect the stranger to actually be a female!

She grinned almost haughtily; "I'm Yui Hongou, former _knight_ of Caesaria…and now a _swordswoman _of Zaibach." 

Chichiri blinked stupidly and gaped like a fish out of water, "…da" 

"Speechless I see," Yui said in a bored tone, brushing back her long bangs of silver hair, it appeared a light blue in the shade of the stable. She tugged uncomfortably on her breastplate. "Zaibach's armor is very unfitting for me, everything was too large for me, and I wasn't allowed to wear my original armor."

"What happened to Refina, no da?!" Chichiri sputtered finally, seeming to have regained somewhat a respectable composure. 

A puzzled look came to Yui's face, "Refina…? Was that the pretty blonde woman with an attitude problem?" 

Annoyed by Yui's description of Refina, Chichiri snapped, "She doesn't have an attitude problem! It's probably just you!"

"Sorry…" Yui mumbled quietly, hurt by the quick accusation. _He probably thinks I'm a snob now…I didn't mean to offend him. Great Yui, this is just an AWESOME way of making friends…_"maybe it is just me then." 

She put her large helmet back over her head, looking away to hide her hurt. Her voice trembled slightly, but was too soft to be noticeable; "U-um I believe Refina was just taking her break…s-she asked me to watch over the stables for her. But I see everything is in order around here, s-so I'll just take my leave. B-bye!" Yui quickly turned to flee, not bothering to look back at the blue haired soldier. 

"Wait! Yui…" Chichiri said sadly and was only to be met with the wind. "Great…now I feel bad no da…"

"Chichiri! Where have you been?! I thought we were meeting over in the mess hall!" A loud voice rang in Chichiri's ears, the blue haired soldier turned to the sound in dread. 

A tall elegant blonde woman was standing at the entrance of the Zaibach stable, a sultry look in her dark brown eyes and angrily pouting lips. 

It was Refina. 

In Chichiri's mind, a young girl was in Refina's place. Her smaller frame was replacing the blonde's and her long flowing hair shortened to boyishly short locks. Refina's dark sultry eyes dissipated to wide glittering aqua orbs that glowed under long silver blue bangs. 

"Yui…"

Looking at Refina, Chichiri felt nothing.

__

And she doesn't even know my name…

*******************

Yui was lost. 

Everything in the Zaibach fortress looked the same, all the walls were a bland gray and undistinguishable. The silver haired girl felt minuscule in this compound, every face she met was male. Back in Caesaria, female soldiers weren't particularly common…but they weren't particularly rare either. 

"The first day here and you get yourself lost Yui! That's a very nice impression on the others!" 

Yui suddenly heard someone yell. 

"There! Yay, I'm not lost anymore!" 

With a cheerful grin on her face she headed towards the shouting voice. 

***************

Yay, I got another chapter done! I feel like jumping for hoe! But I only got 3 reviews this time…waah…oh well! I enjoy writing this! I finally updated this and I feel happy!! 

Chichiri is hot, but with Yui, they're on fire!! (lame sounding!!) I'm just hyper! Heh

Kyou is so cool! I love him so much! Cats rule! 

More Hitomi action later, sorry there isn't much but I want to try to introduce everybody. I also apologize for having it so confusing, or so the reviews say! 

Can anyone guess who Hikou is? I'm pretty sure it's obvious! ^_^


	5. Oi, what are you doing there?

__

Great…our commander turns out to be an egotistical quack with eyes like a demon. Not to mention when he screeches he sounds like a girl…wait…that's insulting myself!

This Dilandau person was annoying was the first thought to come to Hikou's mind, very egocentric too. The senior ranking Dragonslayers were sitting closely to the pale general, almost protectively as they gazed attentively to Dilandau.

When were they going to actually do some training? With those large machines they call mechas? 

"I'll be sending a few slayers as representatives of Zaibach for Fanelia's annual ball for neutrality between countries. Anyone who dares crack up this day or shows disrespect will be going." 

__

Ah…so going to Fanelia is a said punishment aye? How nice…I heard Fanelia's nice this time of year, I might just goof up a bit just to go!

Hikou frowned at his thoughts, fiddling with his gloved hands and tugging uncomfortably with the slightly oversized armor he wore. It seemed there wasn't a fitting size for him, much like Touya's predicament. Movement to his left caught his eye as he turned to see what it was; a person dwarfed in black armor came into the room quietly. 

The person had short silver blue hair, a rare hair color, but it seemed to match with her wide aqua orbs. Her hair was cut boyishly short; reaching the nape of her neck with longer bangs curtaining the glittering eyes she hid. 

Hikou was too busy; he didn't notice the light tap on his shoulder. 

"Hikou…Hikou!" Touya slapped the blonde's head for good measure, making sure that the green-eyed slayer was paying attention to him. 

"Huh?"

"You're really dense sometimes, ya know that? Sorry for thwapping you a good one but you deserved it." Touya grinned merrily, russet eyes gleaming, "What's got your attention?"

"Look someone just entered, and it's a girl." Hikou pointed out. 

"Really? Mou!" Touya looked in the direction Hikou pointed and saw Yui stand in the corner. "Wow, that's nice but I don't think she's a Dragonslayer. Her uniforms all black, ours are black and blue."

"Doesn't mean she isn't one to be underestimated, she probably has a rank that can be reached for women too." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touya questioned puzzled. 

"It means that if we weren't hiding, we'd probably be in her same position." Hikou glared pointedly at Touya, green jade eyes penetrating into russet olive orbs.

Touya's jaw slacked in a gape, eyes wide with sneaking horror and suspicion. 

*************

Chichiri's sight seemed to focus off into the distance as he walked with Refina in the expansive training grounds of the Zaibach Fortress; he walked numbly and almost oblivious to the tall blonde woman at his side. 

"…Maybe when you're on you're next break, we can go out for dinner together! It'll be wonderful, and of course, since I'm a lady you'll bring me to a nice bistro…Chichiri? Hello, Chichiri!"

"…Da? Yes, Refina?" Chichiri snapped out of his daze and looked at Refina, his unmarred right eye was intense on Refina's dark eyes. 

Refina felt shivers run down her spine, his face was almost disturbing to her even though it was uniquely beautiful. The mysterious scar that sealed his left eye shut was a story Chichiri seemed to avoid with everybody; no body was able to get his story from it. Either it was too horrible…or too embarrassing. 

She frowned, keeping in mind that Chichiri's thoughts seemed to stray away from her.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Uh…no--"

"Oi, dammit what the heck are you doing? Stop it! STOP!" 

A voice interrupted Chichiri before he could give Refina a plausible answer, both her and his attention on the interrupters. "Zaghnn? Dehounne?"

Two youths looked up, a pair of green and pair of russet orbs were on Chichiri and Refina. Hikou had Touya in a headlock with the latter's arms struggling to pull away. Both had expressions of deer in headlights, eyes wide as saucers and posture frigid, as they broke apart. 

"It was his fault!" They both cried in unison, pointing to the counterpart.

"No it isn't it's yours you braided-baka!"

"How's it my fault?! It wasn't me who declared General Albatou a she man! If I'm not mistaken that was **YOU**!" 

"I can't help my impulse to tell the truth!" Hikou snapped, flushing straight to the ears. 

"Well your impulses need to be told to shut the hell up!" Touya exclaimed loudly, a playful scowl on his face. 

"Are you mocking me?" 

Touya blinked innocently, pointing to himself and shaking his head, "Me? Of _course _not, why would I mock you? I mean haven't you mocked our commander enough?"

Chichiri blinked in confusion and scratching his head in puzzlement, "What the heck are you two talking about, no da?"

Instead of letting Hikou and Touya answer, Yui came sauntering up with a silly grin on her face. "Well if _I'm _not mistaken, it seems Zaghnn and Dehounne are going to a ball together to represent Zaibach in Fanelia!" Yui's aqua orbs glittered gleefully, "Not to mention Hikou insulted the commander! And he's really pissed off and steaming out of his ears!" 

Chichiri sweat dropped, "Oh boy…that's not good." He turned towards Refina, " I wonder how many times he'll slap somebody before calming down." 

Yui's eye's widened, overhearing the blue-haired soldier's words. "Wait a second, he _slaps people_?! That's not nice, he should treat his underlings with respect!" 

Hikou and Touya nodded, ignoring the underling remark and absently hoping they wouldn't be on the receiving line of Dilandau's wrath.

"I don't wanna get bitch slapped…" Hikou exclaimed worriedly, glancing at Touya and Yui nervously. 

Touya bit his nails sheepishly and rumpled his hair in anxiety, "I don't think anyone does! I've heard rumors that his last blow knocked a poor slayer unconscious for hours!" 

"Oh that's a nice thought!" Hikou snapped anxiously, close to biting his nails also.

"Oh great, no da…I think I'm going to see if Lord Dilandau is…sedate." Chichiri spoke slowly, and then sighed, "Then afterwards, I'm off to get a drink."

__

That night…

"So Hikou you think going to Fanelia won't be as bad as Lord Dilandau makes it out to be?"

"Who knows maybe we might even have some fun, drive people crazy with our obnoxious attitudes and show how _Zaibach's _true colors just shine." 

"That thought scares me for some reason."

"Good, because it's supposed to, now get to sleep baka." 

****

"Whoa man, you're totally wasted!" 

"…Da…" 

"Need any help there, Chichiri?"

"Wachu talkin 'bout Kyooo? Of coursh not no da! I tink I can handle a leetle walk to mah woom." 

"If you say so…man I wouldn't want to be you in the morning. You're going to have one hell of a hangover."

"Daaa…."

Chichiri stumbled down the hall, his vision blurred and groggy. His hand gripped over the handle to a door and he fell in. Heading straight to the bed he removed he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bed. His sheets were surprisingly warm tonight.

__

*******

Warm…nice warmth…

Yui cuddled closer, nuzzling her face against heated solid silk with a smile tingeing her lips faintly. Her arms wrapped around her pillow tightened, and she whimpered when two arms came to wrap her body, pulling Yui possessively towards. A thought quickly entered her mind frantically. 

__

Wait a minute…pillows don't have arms!! They do NOT hug back either! 

"Ack!" Yui's aqua orbs shot open to come face to face with a broad chest, her breath caught in her throat as she sat up quickly, stirring the person beside her. Yui's eye twitched madly when she noticed that his upper body was unclothed. 

"Aaah! Wake up wake up!!! Wah! It's you!!" Her voice was an erratic whisper, aqua eyes beginning to water. Yui finally took the time to notice that the person beside her was a man, not any guy either; it was that amber eyed slayer. She almost decided to slap her face for thinking fleetingly that he appeared angelic when she took a momentary pause at his face. 

"Da…" Chichiri's arms wrapped themselves around Yui's waist again, his face snuggling against her slip-clad belly. Yui shuddered when soft dark blue bangs tickled the skin her shirt revealed when it hiked up, heat curling in her belly like waves. "Eh…"

Annoyance crept up again, causing her to fling herself backwards, tumbling off the bed and onto the cold steel floor. "Owies…" 

"Huh, no da? What's going on? F*** my head hurts! Argh damn hangover!!" A deep groggy voice spoke, Yui's body froze, tense with anticipation. Slowly, the silver haired teen inched towards underneath the bed, hoping to hide from upcoming embarrassment. 

Chichiri yawned; ignoring his pounding head then stretched his taut muscles. He rubbed his face in his hands wearily, blinking out the sleep in his eyes. "Huh?" He felt soft fabric gliding across his lap mysteriously; the blue haired slayer leaned over the edge of his bed. Confusion etched across his handsome face. 

"What the heck no da? Why are my sheets going under my bed? Ugh…this must be a hell of a hangover." His hand grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets, halting all movement of the cloth. He let out another exclamation of surprise when Chichiri was drug over the bed, crashing onto the cold floor headfirst. 

"Ah! No daaaa! What the fuck? Dammit come out now! Now is not the best time to cause a mysterious phenomenon!" Chichiri launched to his feet screaming at the bed, his headache getting worse. 

The sheets insistently pulled, provoking the amber-eyed slayer to pull back. Chichiri pulled at the sheets harder, bracing his feet to the ground, he comically looked heavenwards as if asking why. "Come out monster no da!" 

"WAAH!!!!" _*Thud* _

Something grabbed at his feet, high pitched shrieks filling his ears as he tumbled to the ground, being knocked over and slipping on the bed fabrics. His head bounced twice against the steel floor, making him even dizzier and start to see stars. 

Suddenly a light force pressed on his chest, and heard the 'force' screeching his ears out with obscenities and threats. The stars finally fading, Chichiri surprisingly saw that young silver blue haired swordswoman on top of him with aqua eyes promising death. "Uh…no da…?"

Yui's eyebrow twitched, her long pale bangs straying across her face, she shrieked angrily in agitation. "IS NO DA ALL YOU CAN SAY?!!" 

"Ack!" Her small slender hands wrapped around his throat, efficiently halting all thoughts of air. "You MONSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" She banged his head once against the floor, "TELL ME!"

"Uh…can you please stop all the screaming mommy…it makes head hurt no da…" Chichiri's face was turning purple, and the headache cracking down his skull wasn't making it feel any better. 

"Oh mommy it hurts, oh no oh no!" Yui squabbled out, getting ready to pound his head to the ground again. 

"Will you shuttup please, no da?" Chichiri asked, his large hands closing around Yui's small straining ones. His face softened, lips upturning into a suggesting smile and he sat up easily, as if Yui's weight was never hindering him. His head still hurt, but only to a slight ache now. 

Yui growled challengingly, "Make me."

Chichiri smirked, and then tightened his grip on her hands, "Very well."

All of a sudden things went whirling in Yui's eyes as Chichiri pulled her hands away from his neck and pressed his lips against hers tightly. The amber-eyed slayer brought Yui's hands behind her back as he let his body mold to hers liquidly. 

Hesitantly, Yui responded and relaxed in his arms and Chichiri loosened his grip.

The reaction Yui was expecting. 

Wrapping her legs around the blue-haired slayer's waist, she clamped her limbs inwards, squeezing his midsection. 

With a gasp, Chichiri pulled away quickly, "Ack! What are you doing, no da?" 

Yui grinned maliciously, "Payback's a bitch isn't it?"

Chichiri's shouts of mercy and pain rang comically through the walls, entering the halls. 

********

Hikou ear's perked, "Did you hear that Touya?" He continued to stuff his necessities into his travel bag. _I was hoping not to have to use this bag again for a while…oh well._

Touya shrugged, "I dunno, am I supposed to?" Flopping onto his bed, his bags were neatly stacked beside the bedpost. 

Green eyes looked skeptical, "I think I heard it coming from Yui's room. Let's go check it out." Packing the last item in the bag, Hikou turned and walked out of their room. 

"Oi…" Touya reluctantly picked himself up and followed. 

******

"Eh…" Hikou and Touya blinked simultaneously, gazing in shock at the scene before them. Touya's face flushed slightly in embarrassment for intruding, but Hikou had a sly smirk. 

It was not the most compromising position to be intruded upon, thought Yui. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Chichiri's neck, and her legs had his waist in a death grip. Chichiri was lying on top of Yui; his hands close to the sides of her under arms and his legs were sprawled uselessly. 

"It's not what you think!" Yui exclaimed, immediately letting her vise like grip loosen and push Chichiri off of her. 

"Suuure…" Hikou said slyly, with Touya grinning widely with pink cheeks. "Then care to tell me?"

Yui pointed at Chichiri accusingly, "It's all his fault! He somehow ended up in my room and sleeping in my bed! I don't know how he got there!" 

Chichiri sighed, "Must I repeat myself, no da? I told you! I was drunk and I mistook my room for yours!"

"But my room is four rooms away from yours!" Yui shouted.

"All the doors looked the same at the time!" Chichiri said angrily, running his hand through his bangs, his dark blue hair had come loose from the small ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

Yui suddenly screeched indignantly, frustrated and angry beyond believe she could hardly formulate words. "Y…you stupid idiot! I'm out of here!" She stormed out of the room in a huff, leaving Chichiri, Hikou, and Touya alone. 

"Um…she must have forgot it was morning, otherwise she wouldn't have just left in her pajamas!" Hikou joked, trying to lighten Chichiri's foreboding dark mood. 

"This is her room, why'd the hell she leave it?! Urgh! Women are so frustrating!" The blue-haired slayer stated then walked out of Yui's room towards his. 

"Well they're going to have a wonderful relationship in the future aren't they?" Hikou joked again. 

"Yea…just like an old married couple." Touya smirked wryly. 

********

Um I think I'll just leave this chapter here. I hope you guys liked it and sorry it took so long to get up. Enjoy! 

Oh yea and I still need opinions on pairing! 


End file.
